Spirited Away: Goddess of the Yura River
by Broken Blackk Dahlia
Summary: Ten years after movie. After hearing many tales of Haku and the spirit world, Setsuna makes one, of many, attempts to to enter, in the very same place as her cousin, Chihiro, had ten years back, and, to her surprise, she finds success. Follow her as she meets Haku and discovers her true potential. Haku x OC. T for coarse language. Terrible summary.
1. Prologue

**So. Here you go. :) New story. Sorry if this is all jumbled and confusing, or anything... but.. I dunno. xD**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Spirited Away: Goddess of the Yura River**

**Prologue**

_"'…I can't go any farther. Just go back the way you came, you'll be fine, but you have to promise not to look back, not until you've passed through the tunnel.' Haku told me..."_

I yawned as I rested my head in my palm, lightly sketching the jaw line of the boy I was drawing. The graphite on the paper gradually rubbed off onto my pale pinky finger, gently streaking the paper in its midst.

_"'Then I asked, 'But what about you, what'll you do?' He gave me a reassuring look and said, 'Don't worry, I'll go back and have a talk with Yubaba. I'll tell her I'm going to quit being her apprentice... I'm fine, I got my name back!' ... He seemed so confident..."_

The teacher's voice echoed through the near-silent room. There was only the murmur of a few of the preppy girls, chatting away in the far corner, and the quiet rustle of pages as the teacher read aloud things that we - that _I_ - should have been taking notes on.

_" I looked at him and asked him, 'Will we meet again sometime?' and he smiled. 'Sure we will.'"_

My friend bumped my arm and I hissed, glaring to my right, to catch his chocolate-brown eyes for a moment. Brown on mint-green. He gave a sorry smile, then his eyes flicked to my drawing. I nearly stabbed his hand with my pencil, and he jerked his hand away, giving me a knowing smirk, before diverting his eyes back to his own, note-cluttered paper.

_"Then I said, 'Promise...' He let go of my hand and gave me a gentle push towards the tunnel and said, 'Promise, now go, and don't look back!'"_

A small, triumphant smile tugged at my lips as I returned to the picture, sketching shining, almond-shaped eyes and a charming smile - despite the depressing ending of a story running through my mind.

_"So, I did what he said... I ran through the tunnel and didn't look back."_

Those words, they always echoed through my mind. The spirit world was always a huge question to me... always a place that I wanted to go to.

Next I knew, everyone was tucking their things away into their book bags. I looked up, slightly bewildered. It felt as if class had started a mere ten minutes ago, but it had been damn near an hour. Scowling, I tucked my picture into my binder and let it and my pencil drop into my bag.

I stood and threw one strap over my shoulder and sighed, looking around the clearing classroom apathetically. Making my way out, the friend I threatened to stab just a mere five minutes ago called my name from the corridor, smiling and holding up a spare flip-face motorcycle helmet and raising his eyebrows.

Running my hands down the front of my pale gray uniform skirt, I strode over to him.

This... was Hikaru Matsumoto, my best friend, since the ninth grade. He was pretty smart, but had those... moments of stupidity. He bleached his pretty brown hair blonde last year and has never been the same since. Girls always swooned over him and his fancy Kawasaki racing motorcycle, but I did not see it.

"You want a ride home today?" He raised a dark eyebrow at me questioningly.

I paused for a moment. "Sure, " I shrugged after a moment, ruffling his mop of bleach-blonde hair and taking hold of the spare helmet he had. "but you'll need to be careful. Jiro will go ape shit if he sees you - or me, with this on." I raised the helmet for emphasis.

'Jiro' was my father. I do not exactly like him, so I call him by his first name... The ass hates me! It is almost as if he _wants_ me to suffer!

"Okay... But I don't get it." Hikaru told me as we began walking down the hall, toward the student parking lot.

"Don't get what?" I asked, starting down a set of stairs. He tended to 'not get it' a lot... Makes me feel like a genius.

"Why your dad hates me so much, "

"Well... You're a boy, you have a motorcycle, and you're my best friend." I said nonchalantly, as if it were nothing. I looked over at him, and his brown eyes were _huge_.

"Why is your dad so mean?!" he cried out, turning and pushing one of the double doors at the front of the school open, letting me slip past him.

"I don't know... He just hates me, I guess, but, what I _really_ don't get, is why Akira is actually _married _to him!" I slipped on the helmet and opened the visor, then threw my hands into the air. "I mean, really, he even treats _her_ like shit! Not just me! He's a dictator, or something!"

Hikaru frowned, peeling away his white button-up, to reveal a black undershirt. He stuffed that into his backpack, then dug out a black v-neck and slipped that on. "You wanna ask Akira if you can spend the night over at my place. She can trust me enough to know I'm not like _that_, " he said, slipping on his own helmet and starting his motorcycle, swinging a leg over the body of it.

I followed-suit and sighed, leaning forward and wrapping my arms around his waist as he backed up, then sped out of the parking lot. "I guess I could ask, Jiro won't be home for awhile, " I said through the howling of the wind.

He nodded, then continued on, whipping around a corner and a few side streets.

As my black hair whipped around me, I looked around at the blurs that were houses, cars, and people walking on the sidewalks. It was all so soothing at the moment, but, what I had to put up with once I got home was hell - if Sakura, my sister, was home, that is. Akira was a very nice woman, but her daughter, my half-sister, hated me just as much as my father. She was ten years old and seemed to be the brattiest kid on the planet. She got what ever she wanted (she did not have to spend the money that Jiro gave her regularly), while I had to use the money I got to buy things; but, if Jiro was not around, Akira would pay for half of what I was buying, while I paid the other half. Sakura stole my things and broke them, ruined school papers and numerous drawings. Akira, however, was there for me and I greatly appreciated it. The only reason she was still around, might have been me, or maybe my sister. But what did I know?

When we came to a halt in front of my house, I hopped off of Hikaru's motorcycle, followed by him, and approached the front, where Akira was sitting, smoking one of her menthol cigarettes.

"How was school, sweetie?" she asked with a smile, flicking her cigarette away from Hikaru and me.

"Pretty good, " I murmured, taking off the helmet, before leaning down and getting a warm, perfume-scented hug from Akira; she always looked and smelled so nice, despite the turmoil that was on the inside. "Uh, can I spend the night with Hikaru?" I gestured over my shoulder at said teen, who waved with a smile. "He's my best friend."

Akira raised an eyebrow, smiling. Her hazel eyes flicked between either of us, then she said, "Sure, why not? You can, I'll just tell your father that you went to see Chihiro."

"Thank you, Akira! So much!" I cheered with a smile, hugging her again.

She laughed and patted my back lightly. I stood, and she waved me off, to go inside and change out of my school uniform.

I ran up to my room and stripped off my clothes, down to my black bandeau bra and panties. I dug through my dresser and pulled out my whitewash skinny jeans and slipped those on. Then I got a purple long bandeau tube top and my leather high-collar bomber jacket. I got knee-high boots and my chained wallet, then clipped on my dog tags and ocean-blue choker.

I dumped out my school books, other than my binder full of writing and drawings and a pencil bag, and packed a few extra clothes and toiletries, then ran downstairs, twisting my long hair into a braid.

"Ready?" Hikaru asked, standing from where he was sitting on the couch. He was, now, wearing his whitewash skinny jeans that he always had in his backpack, as well as black Vans. I guess he went to the bathroom to change, while I was upstairs.

"Ready as I'll ever be, " I said, walking over to Akira and hugging her, yet again.

She hugged me back and smiled at me. "Have fun... Are you going to try to get through the gate?"

Hikaru gave me a questioning look and I waved my hand nonchalantly, looking back to Akira. "Yeah, I'll try it again, " I murmured, picking up the flip-face motorcycle helmet and pulling it on.

"Alright, best of luck. Jiro and your sister will be home soon, so, please, hurry." she told me, following Hikaru and I out to the street, lighting a cigarette once she got past the threshold of the front door.

Hikaru pulled on his helmet and started his motorcycle, just as I swung on and waved to Akira.

I wrapped my arms around Hikaru's waist as he took off, speeding down the street and heading out, towards his house. It was fairly far away, but he did not want to go to a school that was closer to home since all of his friends were at the school we were attending. His parents had moved out to a different county, but he did not mind; he just went with it and rode the distance between school and home on a daily basis. It made me feel bad, knowing that he had to get up early to have time to get ready and drive to school. I know, with my sleep schedule, I could not do that; I go to sleep late and wake up early. Very unconventional... no wonder I'm always tired.

I tapped his shoulder, "I want to try to get through the spirit gate, "

Again, he nodded, then zoomed towards the freeway, to get to the destination sooner.

_And... You might be wondering who I am, too. My name is Setsuna Ogino. I'm a seventeen year old, residing in Japan. I'm kind of teetering between emo/goth and scene. I like colors, but mostly wear black. My hair is black and reaches my hips, layered and parted on the left, the bangs cover my right eye and reach just below my collar-bone._

_My favorite cousin's name is Chihiro Ogino. She's three years older than me; twenty years old. She used to tell me stories of the spirit world and a boy named Haku. It has been about ten years since she first told me the story and I've taken every opportunity to try to reach the spirit world._

_Three years following Chihiro's trip there, my mother disappeared. Her name was Midori. She was a wonderful woman, always positive. What I found strange, was that she always had to dye her hair black, as hers always grew out as a glossy turquoise. She had mint-green eyes, and I inherited that trait, though I got natural black hair from my father. Jiro was quite tan, compared to my mother and I; the two of us had alabaster skin, almost a sick color._

Soon enough, Hikaru and I were racing down the brush-crowded road that led to the tunnel where Chihiro had entered all those years ago. Dead leaves flew up around us as we made our way down the road, some branches almost reaching out and touching us.

Hikaru and Akira were the only people who knew about the spirit world and the gate, other than Chihiro and myself. Surprisingly, they didn't think I was insane - they completely believed me. It was a huge shock, but they supported in me in wanting to get to the spirit world. Before Chihiro moved away, to one of the other islands for college, she and I would always come out and walk into the field and see if we could get through. Obviously, it never happened. Otherwise, I wouldn't be with Hikaru or Akira, I would be with Chihiro in the spirit world.

We came to a stop at the statue at the mouth of the tunnel. I hopped off of Hikaru's bike and removed the helmet and hung it from a handle bar, keeping my backpack on.

Hikaru got off, himself, and put his helmet on the seat, walking to the statue and stooping, running his hand over the face of it. "Creepy, " he said, making a face and shaking his hand to get the dust off.

"Here goes nothing, " I murmured, walking towards the tunnel, disappearing into the darkness of it, with Hikaru following closely.

_I hope this works..._

* * *

**So... Like? Dislike? :3 Review and let me know. **

**Just saying this now, I won't be able to update really often 'cause I have another fic going (for Avatar: The Last Airbender, if you're interested). And! School is starting on the sixteenth... and I'm in taekwondo and I'm testing for my black belt in October. So I've gotta work on that.**

**Anyway, until next chapter~**

**-BrokenBlackkDahlia**


	2. Hell's Beginning

**Heeey, another chapter. :) I got bored today and watched Spirited Away, then got inspired, so, this is the product!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Spirited Away: Goddess of the Yura River**

**Chapter 1: Hell's Beginning**

On the other end of the tunnel, was an abandoned train station, just as Chihiro had explained. I had passed through it many times in the past. I squealed and ran through the dusty room, closely followed by Hikaru, who hadn't seen the actual inside before. Usually, he would just wait at the head of the dirt road while I walked in and checked everything out.

It was dusty, yes, but I found it to be sheer beauty. Even all of its cobweb-cluttered nooks and crannies! It was gorgeous, all in itself! But that wasn't the real heart-stopper, the field was. It was absolutely magnificent, and I couldn't wait to get out there.

"This place is hella gross!" Hikaru cried, running a hand along the back of a bench. He made a face at all of the dust that collected on his tan skin and shook his hand, as if there were a black widow sitting on the back of it.

I rolled my eyes and ran into the field, sporting my backpack all the while. I bounced down the steps and twirled in the tall grass as it swayed with the late afternoon breeze. All of a sudden, a thought hit me - Hikaru and I could ride his motorcycle through town! It would be quicker than walking!

"Heya, Hikaruuu~" I said in a singsong voice as he strolled out of the train station with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He flipped his blonde hair and looked at me, smiling.

"What, Setsunaaa?" He walked along, looking around the field curiously. I watched as his chocolate eyes set on one of the freaky statues. "Shit, they're everywhere!" he cried, waving his arms.

I laughed, then asked, "Can I, y'know, ride your motorcycle? I have my license!" My hand darted to my back pocket and pulled out my leather anarchy wallet, flipping it open to flash my driver's license.

He stooped and eyed it. "Pretty picture, " he said, then stood up straight. "Go ahead." He waved me off, to go get his bike, tossing me his key.

I squealed again and grinned so hard, I swore I gave myself a Chelsea Grin, without even using a knife, as I ran back to the glossy black motorcycle. I jammed the key in, not even putting on my helmet, and hopped on. I twisted the throttle and jetted through the tunnel, into the train station, and got air as I emerged to the field.

"Cool it, girl!" Hikaru called to me, and I just flipped him the bird, dropping both of our helmets by his feet.

He stopped me, then slapped my black helmet on me. I groaned, then opened the visor, slowly riding towards the nearly dried river bed. _'What to do, what to do...'_ I thought, Scowling. Then I glanced downstream a ways, seeing a spot clear enough of rocks to ride over and get to the other side of the path.

Quickly (and awkwardly), Hikaru jumped on the back of the bike, just as I darted downstream and crossed, popping a wheelie to get it up, into the lush grass. The bike tore through it as I pulled at the throttle, making my way to the path. I got up it, then entered the town, as I had many times before.

The scent of food wafted through the air, and I knew I'd struck gold - I was in!

"Mmm, what is that?" Hikaru asked from behind me, his helmeted-head poking over my shoulder as his hands gripped my waist.

Not thinking, I said, "It's food. Want some?" I was too happy to think, not thinking about the consequences the food held for human devourers. My thoughts were clouded by the pure ecstasy that was getting into the spirit world, after years of trying.

"Fuck yes, I do!" Hikaru cried, waving his hands, before they darted back to my sides as we lurched on the bike.

I whooped, then we were off, weaving down the streets, to the source of the mouth-watering smell. Sure, I wasn't hungry, but it sure as hell smelt good! It smelt of... stewed beef, chow mein, roast duck, and... so many other delicacies!

"Son of a bitch, we found it!" I grinned, letting Hikaru slip off and run to the counter. He snatched up a ton of food as I switched off his Kawasaki and walked over, eyeing the food. There was mountains of the stuff, sitting in bowls and baskets, at least twice the size of my head.

Hikaru cried out in sheer happiness as he ripped off his helmet. He looked at me for an okay. I gave a thumbs-up, then he dug in, tearing off pieces of steaming-hot beef with his teeth, moaning about how good it was around all of the food stuffed in his mouth.

I laughed, then hopped back onto the bike. "I'll leave you to your food. I'll come looking for you later." I said, then started it again, taking off down the cobblestone street. I got up a fleet of stairs (with quite a bit of difficulty) and slowly rode past all of the buildings, looking in awe at the architecture.

I guess I'd never actually taken the time to stop and just walk through town for the beauty; I had always ran to the beginning of the town to see if I could smell food. If I couldn't smell it, I left. If I could, which never happened until now, I stayed.

Once I reached that magnificent spirit world, I had decided, I would never leave, no matter what. From what Chihiro had told me, it was a great place, other than the few human-hating spirits and Yubaba, who wasn't all that bad, unless you pissed her off somehow.

I switched it off and just sat, admiring the work for a moment. Then my mind began to wander for a minute... I wondered what Haku was like; whether he was still nice or not, of if he was still a thirteen-year-old boy. I slipped off my backpack and dug through it, tugging out my binder and flipping it open, to the picture I had been drawing, just over an hour back. It was of Haku. Or, how Chihiro had explained him, at least. Shining seafoam-green eyes, forest-green (that looked almost black) hair, that was cropped at the shoulders, with bangs that covered his forehead, and a slender neck and shoulders. The picture only went down to his shoulders, but it still seemed nice, in my opinion.

I thought of Kamajii, who was described to have a beard and eight arms, working in the boiler room with a bunch of soot puffs. Lin, who was Chihiro's partner in her time at the bath house, as well as being a loyal friend. There was the once-feindish No-Face, who devoured people and conjured faux gold out of dirt, then, after taking medicine from a spirit, vomited up literally everything and everyone that he had eaten. The witchy Yubaba and her giant baby, Boh. Zeniba, and her golden seal that had cursed Haku to die. The annoying frog people and their negativity. All of those people and things that she had encountered.

Then it hit me - the negative toll that spirit food had on consumers of the human world! They turned into pigs, for eating all of the spirits' foods, saved for the liveliness that went on during the night!

I hastily shoved my binder into my backpack and slung it over my shoulders, twisting the key hard and twisting the throttle as hard as I could, turning around and accelerating down to where Hikaru was still stuffing his face with rich foods, meant for the spirits.

"Hikaru!" I cried, sliding to a stop on the dusty ground. I switched off the bike and hopped off, catching my foot on the seat once and squeaking - a habit of mine.

I ran to him and gripped his shoulders and pulled as hard as I could, growling at him as I did so. "Fucking shit, Hikaru! You'll turn into a pig!" I told him.

He ignored me completely, then I punched his shoulder and pulled his hair, screaming his name in his ear. I was frantic, looking around and panicking; would I really have to do the same thing as Chihiro had, just to get him turned human again?!

"Damn it, damn it, damn it! Hikaru!" I pulled at his arm more, but he kept his posture, stopping only to swat me away and mutter a curse, before returning to stuffing more and more food in his mouth.

Saliva mixed with the meat's juices dripped from the corners of his mouth and coated his long fingers. I gagged at the sight, knowing that I would never be able to look at meat in an appetizing way again... Unless I got that picture out of my mind.

I growled in irritation, then kicked his shin, which produced an angry cry out of him.

He swatted me again and I hissed, giving up. I would do what Chihiro had, even if getting Hikaru out meant my eternal employment under the witch, Yubaba.

I said a rather disrespectful goodbye to the mindless, face-stuffing oaf that had become my best friend, and mounted the motorcycle again, starting it and looking to the sky; it was nearly dusk. I would have enough time to catch Haku or Lin's attention, wherever they might have been, and get assistance in talking to my future boss.

I whipped around and rode in the direction that seemed more likely to have the bath house than not. I glanced around as the sky turned a blood-orange color, tinting the overpassing clouds beautifully. _Soon enough, darkness will fall and the spirits will be out. _I made a mental note of about how much time I had before the sun set, and twisted the throttle further, flying down the cobblestone and quickly approaching the red-painted bridge that fronted the bath house.

"Lucky guess, " I breathed shakily, my eyes flicking over the front of it as my visor fogged lightly. I saw several balconies and just how high up that place went - at least thirteen stories high.

I carefully rode onto the bridge, barely twisting the throttle, now. My eyes flicked to the open doors of the bath house, just as darkness began to fall. I had second thoughts about this. A wave of nervous nausea swept me as I looked on. The spirits would be there soon, flooding the streets and coming to find my sickeningly stuffed friend, Hikaru.

Licking my lips, I rolled forward, just as all of the lamps began to flicker to life, small flames dancing inside of them. I halted, then thought for a moment... Could I get to this Kamajii man before the spirits came out? He helped Chihiro, I didn't understand why he wouldn't want to help a family member of hers.

I turned around and rode down the cobblestone street, my eyes flicking around as I did. I noticed a horde of shadow spirits with masks flooding down the street and cursed, zipping down a side street and down to the creek, where even more spirits were emerging from a steam-powered paddlewheel boat. I cried out in frustration and zoomed through the mass of spirits, some sneering 'human' and some commenting, 'she doesn't smell too much like a human, though!' It made me wonder...

I tore through a grassy patch, shortcutting to where I thought Haku found Chihiro and gave her food. I took off down a vacant path and hoped I was going the right way. To no avail, I came to many dead-ends, screaming my frustration to the spirit world through my muffling helmet.

After what seemed like forever, I felt as if I were on the right path. I raced down an alleyway, posters and flyers on the walls raising with the gust of wind I brought with me.

Thankfully, I had begged Chihiro to tell me that story hundreds of times in the ten years between her encounter and now, so I had the descriptions down pretty well.

'_Haku had taken her down the paths, from the grassy spot where he had given her the food to keep her from disappearing, '_ I thought as I went along. There was a door marked with red kanji just ahead.

_'Through the marked door and into the warehouse-type place with the giant containers and butchered meat.'_ I slid to a stop and slid the shoji door open riding through and down the rickety steps, passing in the narrow aisle, lined by giant fish and butchered meat. I gagged at the putrid, fishy smell.

_'Into the pig room.'_ I stopped in front of the door, the steam floating up and fogging my vision slightly. I opened the visor and unhinged the metal door, pushing it open and riding through the narrow doorway.

I looked around at all of the mucous-nosed pigs and thought of Hikaru, how he could have been watching me at that moment, as I rode through on his motorcycle, desperate to find Kamajii. One of the pigs squealed at me and I gagged; it had saliva and food dried to the thin fur on its snout. That, and I'd never exactly been the farm animal-type.

I rode out on the dirt path and coasted down the hill, the massive, lit-up bath house towering above me. I could hear the faint voice of the doorman, giving gleeful welcomes to all of the spirits that were flooding in - some magnificent, and some not so much. I just hoped that spell, where you hold your breath, worked for all humans as I pushed past two gates and took a sharp left, onto the bridge as I sucked in a breath and held it.

Balls out, I wove through spirits and heard one cry out, "Human!"

"Aww, motherfucker!" I spat, hearing more murmur about my smell. I felt a little ballsy and yelled for a few to get out of my way, standing on the pegs of the machine beneath me. The engine roared as I tore off to the left, into a courtyard. I heard frantic yells from inside the bath house and cursed silently. I felt like an ass, but I was used to it, living with Jiro and my sister. Of course, then, I didn't feel as bad, because they treated me way worse. Not to mention, Jiro physically scarred me.

I shook my head, then remembered how to get to the boiler room from Chihiro's stories. I took off to the back of the bath house, where the huge set of stairs was, facing the open water from the rising river. If I wasn't careful, I could fall to my death. No pressure. _Hah, fuck that. There's lots of pressure._

I flipped my visor shut and braced myself, twisting the throttle and making a fateful descent down the stairs. I was glad that this was a well-made motorcycle, with good suspension and shocks... Otherwise, I'd be dead, in a watered-down bloody grave. _Now, doesn't that sound fun?_

As I went down, jerking around from the stairs, I bit my tongue and let out a muffled curse, and, eventually, got to the bottom. My arms felt noodly and I could taste blood on my tongue. "I'm not dead, " I said, finding my motor functions again, after that fateful trek.

I pushed the door open and hoped for the best, to be met with a horde of squeaking soot puffs, holding up coal while they scurried around. They screeched and retreated to their nests, under the cabinets in a flurry of coal, flailing about comically.

Then I caught sight of Kamajii, a truly fascinating, and kind of frightening, thing - person to see.

He looked my way and asked, "Who are you?"

I stuttered for a moment, then found my voice as I shut off the humming bike beneath me. "I-I'm Setsuna... I'm related to Chihiro..." I removed my helmet and looked at the old man hopefully.

"Oh, you're family of Chihiro's?" One of Kamajii's arms came out and the clawed hand touched my face. My eyes widened and I had to will myself not to scream. "Mind my asking, but how did you find yourself here?"

"I came here... intentionally, " I started, taking a deep breath. "I wanted to see what it was like, and.. and then my friend who took me here ate the spirits' food, then I remembered what happened to Chihiro's parents and -"

Kamajii held up a hand to silence me. I immediately stopped talking and looked up at him. "I know what you are getting at. I will call upon Master Haku to explain and have him take you to Yubaba to get a job."

I sighed, "Thank you, so much, Kamajii." I said, bowing the best I could, still on the motorcycle.

"You are very welcome, Setsuna." he said, eyeing Hikaru's motorcycle. "Now, you should probably find a place for that, " He looked around the boiler room and then pointed to a corner. "Roll that... thing there, then throw one of these blankets over it, "

I took notice of one of the patterned blankets sitting on the raised floorboards and nodded, hopping off of the bike and rolling its heavy body to said corner and tossed a blanket over it.

"Take off those boots, of yours, too, " he told me. I nodded, again, and untied the laces and undid the buckles, loosening most of the strings that were threaded through the eyelets. I slipped off my socks, as well, tucking them into the boots, to have a few soot puffs come over and take them away. I frowned at my departing boots, then took off my backpack.

"What do I do with this?" I asked, raising it for Kamajii to see.

He hummed for a moment, then said, "Put it with that contraption of yours, under the blanket. No one except for Lin comes down here, so it won't be a problem."

I nodded, then sat on the raised floor panels, twiddling my thumbs, as one of the soot puffs approached me slowly, looking up at me with beady eyes. I smiled at it, then stroked the top of its head. It chirped, then the others flooded over to me, looking for attention.

"Hey, now! Back to work!" Kamajii scolded them. They went to retrieve coal with their eyes cast down, but resumed their previous pace after a few minutes.

Not too much longer, a panel slid open, to reveal someone who made my heart race and stomach flip; I'd been dreaming of this moment since I was seven years old.

_It's actually him!_

* * *

**Like? Dislike? Review and let me know! :3 Umm. Sorry if this is too much like the movie, for you, but the pig thing was just too tempting. Lol. Uh. This definitely won't turn out like the movie, in the end, I promise. I have a lot planned for this~ **

**So, until next chapter~**

**-BrokenBlackkDahlia**


	3. Kitty Cat

**Another chapter. :3 I lie, I'll be updating on a roll for awhile, until all of the ideas shit out or school starts, then it won't be so often.**

**Anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

**Spirited Away: Goddess of the Yura River**

**Chapter 2: Kitty Cat**

_It was Haku!_

"You called for me?" His voice was deeper than I expected, but he was also... more grown-up than a thirteen-year-old.

He looked about Hikaru's age, seventeen. He was kind of like how Chihiro explained; the deep forest-green hair, though it was much longer with the bangs still covering his forehead, the shining seafoam-green eyes, pale skin, and he still had the white and blue clothes with the purple sash, and the sandals. Though, he was much taller than she had explained, nearly towering over my frail frame.

"A human..!" he said in surprise, eyes setting on me as I took in a sharp breath. "Do you _know_ how much everyone is panicking up there? How did you even get here?"

My eyebrows curved up as I searched for my words. _He sees me, then flips the hell out. That's just a great welcome, you know._ "I'm sorry -" I began, to get cut of by Kamajii.

"She is Chihiro's cousin, Setsuna's her name, " Kamajii explained, waving one, of many, hand as if it were nothing.

"She is?" he asked suddenly, eyes widening in the slightest. He turned to me. "You are?"

I tilted my head slightly and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, what's the big deal? I mean, I know she was here ten years ago, but still..." I said, looking down at my black-nailed feet. They were so dainty... _Wait... Why was I talking about my feet?_

"N-nothing, " he said, then became more serious. "Why are you here?"

I put a hand over my mouth and tapped my index finger, my mint-colored eyes flicking around the floorboards, looking at the scuffs and rivets. "Well, " I removed said hand. "I wanted to find out what this place was like and meet you... Then, my friend ate the spirits' food and now he's turning into a pig, and I have his motorcycle and all this other shit... But, getting to the point, can I work here until I find a way to get my friend turned back to normal?" I said all of that in one breath, giving a forced smile.

Haku furrowed his eyebrows. "Alright, follow me, " he said, walking towards the panel under the wall of drawers. I watched his long green hair sway as he ducked through the opening. I shook my head and mentally slapped myself; _what was I doing?_

I hesitated, then nodded and bowed to Kamajii, before following, shutting the shoji behind me as I did.

"Good luck with Yubaba, " I heard Kamajii call. I responded with a 'thank you' and continued walking.

Haku walked ahead of me, between the large gears that ground at one another. I could hear the squeak of the pullies that hoisted the elevators to different floors as I pased between the gears, too. Looking up at the, seemingly, never-ending elevator shaft that was the core of the massive bath house, I sighed, remembering how Chihiro told me about how she went through with Lin. I never would have thought that I would be walking through there, let alone with the most magnificent person I'd ever heard of.

I looked ahead of me and cried out, seeing Haku was far ahead of me, going for the lowest elevator.

"Wait up, Haku!" I cried, breaking into a run, my bare feet slapping on the wood floor. I ran past a few more turning gears and into the elevator, just as Haku entered, himself.

"How do you know my name?" he asked suddenly, looking down at me.

I cleared my throat and said, "Chihiro told me of her time here... a lot..." I said meekly, not making eye contact. Normally I was a bold person, but, now that I was in the place that I had wanted to go to for so long, talking to someone who was like a celebrity in my elaborate mind, I had nothing. Nothing snappy to say, no comments, jokes, no nothing. I felt helpless and... somewhat let down.

_'This place is far less fun than I had thought it would be, '_ I thought bitterly.

Haku pulled the lever on the right, then looked to me again. "I see, " he said, the slightest tone of interest to his voice; though, he didn't go on. I wish he would have, I would love to hold a real conversation with him. But no, I'm a gross human that will disappear eventually...

_Rather blunt... Well, shit, he was not like how he was ten years ago. Oh well..._ I leaned against one of the wood guardrails and let out a sigh, looking down at my feet as the elevator rose higher and higher. I looked at the lights that filtered through a slotted part of the elevator shaft; they were probably from the main room or the lit-up spirit town below the bath house.

The elevator halted and Haku stepped out, not seeming to have a care in the world that all of these... frog people could see me in plain sight. I hesitantly followed, rounding a corner and walking behind cooks, serving up plates of fine meats and filling bowls with rich broths and soups.

We slipped into another elevator and proceeded up. I looked up at Haku, then back to my feet awkwardly. I'd never even began to think about how meeting him, someone who is like a brother to Chihiro and a magnificent being in my eyes, would be so bland. I thought there would be more ruckus, but I still had yet to meet Yubaba and her giant baby, Boh.

Eventually, we came to the top floor. I walked out, flanked by Haku, and slowly approached the huge double doors with the speaking knocker. My hands began trembling as realization flooded over me; I would have to work to convince Yubaba to take me for hire, although she had that oath, to accept all who asks for employment.

_'Wait, '_ I thought, waving my hand in front of my face. _'Why haven't I started disappearing yet?!'_ I panicked. I hadn't eaten any of the food, no... _What was it? What was keeping me from disappearing?_ I would figure that out later...

"I'll be waiting out here for you, okay?" Haku told me reassuringly, seeming to sense my wariness. _Damn Gods, and their keen senses..._ I felt like such a little kid at the moment, just because I was scared to talk to an old lady... But this wasn't just any old lady, this was Yubaba, the sorceress, who manipulated Haku with a bug she got in him, who made Chihiro forget her name for a time, who turns people - Hikaru - into pigs!

I nodded, then approached the door, my hand hovering over the bar of the knocker.

"Well, are you going to knock already?" the knocker asked in a raspy voice, making me jump. I should have been expecting that...

"Shut the hell up, " I drawled under my breath, pounding the knocker three times. The door swung open creakily, then another, and another, as chandeliers began to flicker to life. Looking at Haku one last time, I walked into the hall slowly, after hearing Yubaba tell me to 'come in.'

"Hurry up, " Yubaba called to me impatiently.

I let out a breath and ran in the direction of her voice, looking around at the towering vases that flashed past me, passing doorway upon doorway, until I heard, "Ah, you've passed your turn, little girl, " I gasped as her magic pulled me back and down one of the halls to my right and through a doorway, toppling on the carpet in front of a fire-place.

"So you're the human girl who has come here... I was honestly expecting Chihiro again, " she said, looking over me. She was scarier than I'd thought and her head! It was _huge_! Definitely not the size of a normal person's head. Though the frog and snail people aren't too good on head size, either.

"Chihiro's my cousin, " I said after a moment of silence, my eyes flicking to Yubaba as I stood.

I watched as her eyes widened, then she cackled. "Now that's understandable; kin doing the same things, making the same mistakes and choices as each other." she said, clasping her hands in front of her. "Now, let me guess - you want a job from me?"

"Yeah, I'd like a job."

"And this is because your little boyfriend ate our food and was turned into the pig he is?"

"Correct."

Yubaba got a long cigarette and lit it with a flame that appeared at the tip of her index finger. "Did Chihiro _not_ explain all that happened to her while she was here?" she rasped, looking my way again, just as her three green heads bounced in. I gave them an off look, noticing that they had derp eyes (there's no other way to explain it).

I cleared my throat, clenching my hands into fists, and said, "Oh, she did tell me, many times."

"So you're aware of the fact that I take your name when you sign my contract?" She flicked her cigarette and exhaled a large puff of smoke.

I nodded. "Completely, " Licking my lips, I took in a shaky breath. I was damn well aware of what would happen to me when I signed that contract; Yubaba would own me and take my name, and I wouldn't be able to get home without it.

"Alright, here's your contract, " she said, waving a hand. A paper and quill pen levitated and floated over to me.

I snatched the paper and pen out of the air, reading over the paper for a brief moment, before scrawling out 'Setsuna' in kanji on the page. "I'm done, " I said. "Now what?"

The paper and pen pulled themselves from my hands, floating back to Yubaba. She looked over it and said, "Setsuna... My, what a pretty name. Oh well, your name is now 'Kira.'" She lifted the kanji from the page and crushed it, then wrote 'Kira' neatly, where my chikenscratch 'Setsuna' was before. I frowned; it was already becoming hard to remember.

"Now, _Kira_, I'm sure you wouldn't expect this!" she said with a grin, snapping her fingers. I felt a sting at two points on either side of my head and one at the base of my spine.

I yelped and rubbed my rear, scowling at the old witch. "What the hell is your problem?!" I cried, locking eyes with her.

She laughed, then said, "I can tell that you are no ordinary human, Kira. You are part _spirit_, that little spell I just cast will just... assist you... in finding your potential, " She snuffed out the cigarette and looked me over again, laughing under her breath. _Was that what kept me from disappearing?_

My eyes widened as I felt a bump at the base of my spine with my hands. It began to grow steadily, and grew out into a tail... _a tail?!_ I cried out and my hands went to the top of my head, where two fuzzy ears were now at. They slid down to the hinge of my jaw and didn't feel my human ears anymore, no, just a smooth spot underneath the hair that fell over it from my loose braid.

"Your form is that of a normal body with cat ears and a tail, my dear, " Yubaba cackled.

I folded my arms over my chest and turned on my heel.

"Haku is waiting for you, run along now. He will have someone take you to get your uniform and get those dingy human clothes off of you, " I heard Yubaba say as I walked down the hall, retracing my steps from earlier.

Once I got to Haku, I tapped his shoulder.

From his place, leaning against the wall casually, he nearly did a double take when he looked down at me. "The ears and tail, I know, " I groaned, walking to the elevator.

"Did Yubaba do this to you?"

"Who else would? Oh, it was the fucking tooth fairy!" I said sarcastically, throwing my hands into the air as I stepped into the elevator.

"Tooth fairy...?" Haku raised an eyebrow as he stepped into the elevator and pulled the lever to go down.

"Something from the human world, don't worry about it, " I said, my new tail whipping back and forth agitatedly as I stood there, staring at the wall as we descended. I felt weird, very weird. The tail had pushed itself over the band of my pants, so it was bent at a painful angle as I stood; I was looking forward to new clothes that I could cut a slot in, for the new body part.

Haku hummed and took me to another elevator, then down some stairs, to the main room of the bath house, where all of the baths were.

All of the women gasped and cried out about 'human smell, ' while, all they saw, was a teenager with a tail and cat ears. There really wasn't much to see. The men eyed me oddly, commenting on how 'weird' I looked. _'I guess they haven't taken a look in the mirror, "_ I thought smugly as Haku led me up some more stairs and into one of the rooms that the women employees stayed in.

He dug through one of the cabinets as if it were nothing, though it was all women's clothing. "Here's an apron, " he said, throwing a blue piece of fabric over his shoulder to me. I scrambled to catch it, just as he threw a pink garment to me. "Your pants... and..." A moment later, he pulled out another pink garment. "Your overshirt... Last, but not least, your undergarment." Lastly, he tossed me a dark blue halter-style piece. The back was open and it was a one piece.

"Thanks, " I said, lifting the pants and eyeing the back, noting where I would cut.

"Oh, two more things, " Haku said suddenly, turning back to the cabinet again, getting a blue sash and a longer white one. "Your sash and one to tie back your sleeves while you're working."

"Alrighty then... Thanks, again, " I said with a small smile.

"No problem. I'll see you later, " he said, returning the smile, before heading for the door. He paused, then turned and looked at me. "Before I go - what's the name Yubaba gave you?"

"Kira." I said, biting the inside of my lip. I felt odd, not calling myself by the name I had for all seventeen years of my life.

_I guess I would just get used to it..._

* * *

**So this one was a bit shorter, but I got it done. :3 Like? Dislike? Let me know how I'm doing~**

**Ehm. If you have any questions, I'd be happy to clarify. c:**

**Until next chapter~**

**-BrokenBlackkDahlia**


	4. Pescetarian?

**New chapter! c: Thanks to everyone who reviewed~ It makes me feel good when I get positive responses! :3**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Spirited Away: Goddess of the Yura River**

**Chapter 3: Pescetarian?**

I walked down the stairs, my human clothes bundled in my hands. I still had the sea-blue choker around my neck and my dog tags were hidden under my pink shirt. My tail was still painfully squished against the band of the pants, but that would be resolved soon enough.

Getting weird looks as I walked along, I tried to ignore the murmurs from employees, about my tail and my ears. I rolled my eyes and slid open a door and went down some stairs, to the level Kamajii was on. I would put my clothes with my backpack and (hopefully it was still there) use the switchblade I had in it to cut a slot for my tail to poke through my clothes.

I passed between all of the gears and ducked through the sliding panel to the boiler room, bumping my head on my way in. I cursed under my breath and rubbed the top of my head, sliding the door shut.

"Did Yubaba put a spell on you?" Kamajii asked as I stood. He hadn't even looked at me yet, but he could tell that something had changed. That was impressive...

I cleared my throat. "Yeah... I have a tail and ears..." I said, walking to my backpack. I knelt and tucked my rolled-up clothes into it, then searched the front pocket for the black switchblade that Hikaru had given me for my seventeenth birthday.

Taking the said blade and flipping it open, I ran my fingers along the seam, before hoping for the best and went for it, the blade pressing through the fabric like it were nothing.

Kamajii turned to me and said, "Well, well... My suspicions were correct; you are half spirit, Setsuna, " One of his arms extended and touched one of my ears, making it twitch.

My ears laid back against my head as my tail waved. "Heyyy! Hands off of the ears, they're sensitive!" I said defensively, putting my hands over my ears. I watched as another arm extended and grabbed a shard of what looked like the glass from a mirror and brought it in front of me. I pulled my tail through the new hole in my pants, then took a look in the glass. "And who's Setsun- AAAH!"

I screamed when I saw myself - it was worse than I thought! The ears were turquoise, like the color of my mom's hair color! Then I brought my long tail around, to where I could see it; it was the same color! And my eyes were a more vibrant shade of mint-green with slits for pupils, instead of circles. Then I looked to my teeth, my canines protruded more and were sharper, and the rest of my teeth were just a bit sharper than normal.

"It seems that you have feline spirit blood in you, " Kamajii said, breaking the silence.

I folded my arms over my chest and sighed. "Well, this is just _great_, if I ever go home, I'll be a freak." I grumbled, looking down at the soot balls as they scurried about. A few stopped to look at me curiously, them and their big eyes just looked so adorable!

A moment later, the panel that I'd came through slid open, and a girl with bright red hair and mocha skin came through with a basket. She looked around, then gasped when she saw me. "You're that human-spirit-girl with the cat ears, that everyone's talking about!" she cried, pointing at me accusingly.

I held up my hands defensively and said, "Sorry?" It was kind of questioning, but I had no idea how to react to some stranger coming in and flipping out.

"Where is Lin, Yara?" Kamajii asked the girl. I guessed they were acquainted.

This Yara-girl took a handful of what was in her basket and threw them to the soot balls. It looked like the colorful sugar candies that I used to get from my mom when I was a kid... _Oh, Kami, I missed her..._ I shook the thought and looked at my black-nailed hands as the girl spoke.

"She's in the middle of cleaning one of the tubs, told me to come and feed the soot sprites. Now... " She turned to me and dumped out the sugar candies where the soot balls worked. "This girl is _interesting_..." she murmured, coming forward and pulling on my ears. "Are these real?! Ah, they're so soft and fuzzyyyy~" she cooed.

"Yes, they're real! Hands off!" I snarled. I was starting to feel like myself again, even after my short time here in the bath house. _'I think I'll adjust nicely, '_

"Geez, no need to get so defensive!" Yara said, raising her eyebrows at me.

I frowned and looked her up and down. She was wearing the standard bath house worker uniform, her red hair reached her hips, cut straight at the bottom and the ends pulled together with a blue hairband, her skin was a bronze-mocha color, and she had coffee-colored eyes. She was a bit taller than me and was fairly shapely, for someone working at a bath house. I wondered if she was a special kind of spirit, like I (apparently) was.

"Well, " I began, folding my arms over my chest. "It hurts when people pull on my ears."

"Oya~tsu! You have a tail, too!" Yara cried suddenly and darted down, one of her dainty hands going for my fuzzy turquoise tail.

She tugged on it and I cried out, slapping her hand away from it. "Don't _touch_ it!" I whined, taking it and wrapping it around, holding it to my chest protectively. It hurt quite a bit, actually. It's like... having someone pull on your arm really hard when you're standing still.

"And what's this contraption, over here?" she cooed, running to Hikaru's covered motorcycle and yanking the blanket off of it. She gasped and ran her hands over the smooth metal gas tank, looking at the glossy black paint in wonder. It was if she hadn't seen a thing like it before... _'Oh wait, she hasn't seen anything like that. I'm stupid.'_ I told myself, rolling my eyes.

"Hands off!" I said, picking up the blanket and throwing it over the bike again. "That's my best friend's."

Yara folded her arms over her chest. "You're quite stubborn, now, aren't you. Lighten up! What's your name, anyway?" she asked, looking down at me.

"Kira's my name, " I said, scowling. "and I will _not_ lighten up, until I know my friend won't be turned into bacon, damn it!"

She looked at me, kind of surprised, then snickered, "You're just like that human, Chihiro, who was here ten years ago! Your buddy was the one who ate the spirits' food, eh?" I groaned and rubbed my temples, getting fed up with this girl.

"Yara, leave her alone. Take her up to your room, then get to work. The night is almost over, " Kamajii said, seeming a bit annoyed, himself. I raised my eyebrows. He really seemed to be the kind of person whose patience wouldn't burn down as quickly as most, but, I guess, I was wrong.

Yara raised her eyebrows. "Wait, you... you're letting her _not_ work tonight!" she cried, raising her hands. "But I... _I_ have to work! That is _so_ not fair!" She was throwing her little tantrum about work, and I folded my arms over my chest, narrowing my eyes at her while she did. I knew I could be childish and whiney sometimes, but this... this was far worse than my fits.

Kamajii waved me off and I bowed, before sliding the shoji open and ducking through, running to the stairs and going to the ground floor... Well, the floor people enter on. Walking along, I caught the scent of cooking meat and slapped a hand over my mouth, hoping that I wouldn't throw up. After that whole food episode with Hikaru, I would _never_ eat meat again; cat, or not. Well, I could tolerate fish. That was the _one_ food he didn't eat - he _hated_ fish. So that was okay.

"So you're the human... cat.. thing? Ugh, whatever you are, but you're the one who's causing all the problems, right?" I heard a voice behind me. I made a bitter face, before turning around. Surprisingly, I saw a normal-looking spirit... She fit Chihiro's description of Lin very well.

"I guess I am... Are you, by any chance, named Lin?" I asked, raising my eyebrows hopefully. I really hoped it was her, otherwise I wouldn't have any friends, of sorts, (other than Yara, who wasn't quite on my good side) to work with.

She looked surprised. "Yeah, how'd you know my name?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and folding her arms over her chest.

I smiled meekly. "Chihiro is my cousin. She told me all about this place, " I said, looking around a bit. I felt so awkward, talking to someone who was a part of a story that I had heard for so long. It was all so..._ weird_.

"Wait... you're _related_ to Sen- er, Chihiro?" Lin asked, brightening instantly. I nodded. "So.. what's your name?" I froze. _My name?_

"I'm Kira..." I said, feeling a bit unsure. That was all that came to mind, when I thought of my name. Then I remembered - _the dog tags!_ I shoved a hand into the collar of my shirt, then produced two silver tags, my name inscribed in them. "My name is Setsuna!"

"Setsuna... Ah, Yubaba stole your name..." she sighed. "It's so disappointing, how you can forget your own name so easily, " She wasn't just talking about me, but about her and the other spirits... about Chihiro, who had used her boquet card to recall her name. _She had her card and I had my tags._

I nodded. "Unfortunately, yes, " I said, my mouth forming a straight line. It truly was a bitter thought.

"Well, since it's your first night, and it's almost over, go up to the rooms and just relax... I'll be up there soon, and I'll bring some dinner up, with me." Lin told me, glancing at one of the frog men who passed, sneering something. "Don't talk bad about her! She's family of Chihiro's!" she snapped.

I blinked. I guess she and Chihiro were closer than I'd thought, she was treating me so nicely, even though I'd known her for less than five minutes. _Maybe this won't be all that bad..._

I headed up to the room and laid out a pallett for me, before I went to the hall and opened the doors at the rail, leaning against it and looking out at the open expanse of land. I took note of the train tracks and smiled. I remembered how Chihiro took the train that travelled that route to see Zeniba, or 'Granny,' she liked to call her.

I heard footsteps and saw one of the snail women coming in, to lay out her floral-patterned pallett and lay down to rest. Glancing back to the open land, I noticed the purplish tint the sky had to it; morning was approaching quickly. "I've been awake for damn near twenty-four hours, " I yawned, arching my back as I stood and got a nice pop. I untied the blue sash around my waist and slipped off the pink overshirt, tossing it

A cold gust of wind blew my hair back and I sighed, pulling it out of the very messy braid it was in. I had done it several hours ago, not really expecting to actually get through to this world and get into all the shit I had. Hikaru was a pig, I was more than likely a vegetarian, now - no, pescetarian -, I was working for a witch, I look like a cat, and I made a new friend. Yep, this was definitely interesting; Chihiro hadn't been kidding when she said things could get weird there... _I mean, look at me! I'm a freaking human-cat-spirit-thing! The fuck?!_ I shook my head, then looked to my right when Lin came up the stairs.

"Hey, I got you some rice and cooked salmon, " she said, holding up one of the square onyx plates she had. It had a white bowl of rice, chopsticks, and a fair portion of one of those fancy fish I saw earlier.

"Oh, wow... Thank you, " I said gratefully, taking the plate from her hand and seating myself with my back pressed to the rails.

Lin sat down beside me and said, "No problem."

After a few minutes of silence, just eating, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. "Are things here always like this?" I asked, fiddling with the chopsticks as I did.

"What do you mean?" Lin responded, looking at me out of her peripheral, before tearing into a dumpling. "Want one?" she interjected quickly, holding up a second dumpling.

"I mean, ah... is everything basically the same work every night? Like, you get up at dusk, open up, clean baths and assist customers, finish work, chow, then go to bed at dawn, and sleep through the day?" I said. "And what kind of dumpling is it?" I raised my eyebrows, hoping it was fish or fruit.

"Why don't you find out?" she asked, passing me the dumpling. I hesitated, then took the dumpling. "And... I guess it is all the same. I mean, we get people that stay here, upstairs, and some that just come in to wash up. It's kind of the same work, but we see new faces every day, " Lin explained, taking a bite out of her dumpling.

I nodded, then took my chances, taking a bite out of the dumpling. Much to my luck, it was fish. I sighed in relief and took another bite, saying, "Well... That's kind of easy."

"Lights out, Lin!" one of the snails said as they all settled into their pallets.

Lin swallowed. "Alright!" she called, just as the lights flicked out. I sighed and closed my stinging eyes, taking another bite out of the dumpling. "Why does the type of dumpling matter?" she asked suddenly, breaking the silence that had fallen over us.

"Well... My friend turned into a pig, like Chihiro's parents did... and I saw him when he was eating the spirits' food and... I'm kinda grossed out, now. So I've gone pescetarian."

"That's a gross mental image... Pescetarian?"

"Yeah, I'll only eat seafood, vegetables, and fruit."

"I see... I can tell the cooks, so they know to make a fair amount of that kind of food for you, if you'd like, " Lin said with a smile.

I nodded. "Ah, thanks..." I said, taking another bite. "You know, being a cat, people would expect me to love and ravish on meat, but, no, I kind of... dislike it..." Both of us laughed quietly.

"Well, it definitely is unexpected. I mean, cats usually ravish on that stuff..." Lin said, finishing up her dumpling.

I nodded again, stuffing the last of my dumpling into my mouth. We picked up our empty plates and bowls and stood, quietly making our way downstairs. One of the floorboards creaked under Lin's feet and she cursed, and whispered to me, "How do you walk so lightly?"

I shrugged and whispered back, "I'm not really sure... Usually I'm a real ditz, but it must be the whole cat thing..." I said, heading to the stairs that went up to the kitchen. I hurried up them, closely followed by Lin, and slid the paper shoji open with my foot, slipping in, and setting my dishes into the sink.

Lin did the same, then we ran back to our room, sliding the doors to the balcony shut, just as the sun began to rise. We made our way to our pallets and laid down, settling in for sleep.

_This really wouldn't be all that bad..._

* * *

**So, Like? Dislike? :3 Review and let me know. If anything is confusing, I'd be happy to clarify it~ Emm... I think that's it, for now. x]**

**Until next chapter~**

**-BrokenBlackkDahlia**


	5. Author Note

**Author Note**

** Hello, my lovely readers. If you've gotten this far, you know that school is starting soon... The sixteenth (tomorrow, unfortunately).**

** I still have amazing ideas for this story, but, you know, with school starting (and it being high school, lots of work), I won't have as much time as I have in the past. :T It blows, but we all have to go through it at some point in our lives.**

** Anyway, I will be updating as soon as I can, I'll try to get all of my stories updated as soon as I can, since it's been a week since anything has been updated.**

** I have my black belt testing in October, my mid term to prepare for it tonight (I should be practicing, but I had to set aside some time to do this; I care about my readers. TT_TT Lol.)**

** Um, I have several ideas for new fanfictions... I'll list those below to see what you people think.**

** Emm, have any of you heard of the game 'Slender'? 'Cause I love it. If you haven't played it, go download it; it's fricking amazing. Also, I'll link a few videos for that, too.**

**Fanfiction Ideas:**

** * A:TLA - Modified self-insert. It'll kinda be like an OC, since the 'self' isn't completely like me (I don't want the whole world to know who I am and where I live, thank you). So 'I' will somehow manage to end up in the Avatarverse. Yes, Avatarverse. x] I think you guys get the idea for this one. 'I'll' be introduced to the world in the episode with the pirates. :D *stupid BrokenBlackkDahlia is stupid***

** * Mythology - Slenderman fanfiction. My friend, Solar Piggeh, has started one. So has Mahogany Donut, but I'm not sure whether or not she's published it... I doubt it, though. Just.. I dunno for this one. I'm still working on it.**

** * Criminal Minds - Slenderman-based killings. Maze-like building, or maybe a secluded, fenced-off segment of forest. The killer will only give the victim a flashlight that periodically dies and a recorder with instructions. Eight notes will be posted, and w/e. Psychos! xD**

** And I have a ton more that I can't think of right now. So yeah. Ponder on those for now~**

**Links! Only the end of the URL, though. All Youtube videos.**

How to Make Slender Not Scary - /watch?v=QqakBC4p04A&feature=share

PewDiePie's numerous attempts at Slender. Three parts, he links all of them in-video. /watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=OZMBG4Pn3Sg

Montage of Slender reactions. Priceless. xD /watch?v=-7d2kuMnRs8

One of the first versions of Slender. PewDiePie gameplay. Crappy, but scary. /watch?v=t_51VZZCXSM

Rage Quit gameplay of Slender. /watch?v=uvYrA9rCjy4

*unrelated* Sarah Jessica Parker Plays GTAIV. PewDiePie mod. xD It's a horse! /watch?v=Sz1n9ZFy5sI

Fss, I'm getting lazy. Look up dragonx254 on Youtube. His Slender gameplays are pretty good. 'Specially 20 $ mode. x]

**Yes, I am weird. Very much so.**

**Anyway, I will be updating as much as school and taekwondo allows me.**

**So, I'll talk to you guys then~**

**-BrokenBlackkDahlia**


End file.
